


[Podfic of] Radiator

by Itty_Bitty_Albatross



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itty_Bitty_Albatross/pseuds/Itty_Bitty_Albatross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The radiator has once again gone out in Percy and Nico's place. Soft, cuddly stand-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Radiator

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Radiator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141566) by [Itty_Bitty_Albatross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itty_Bitty_Albatross/pseuds/Itty_Bitty_Albatross). 



External link:  
http://picosong.com/BUe6/  
Follow link to download!


End file.
